


Spiraling

by fairiesshouldhaveveils



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiesshouldhaveveils/pseuds/fairiesshouldhaveveils
Summary: Sutton grins smugly. “Who was it? Tia or Adena?” She doesn't even try to suppress her clear interest as she waits for Kat's answer.“How do you always know?” Kat deflects, but it's no use.“We all have our super powers,” is Sutton's instant reply followed immediately by Jane's, “Answer the question.”





	Spiraling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello. Once again these idiots have gotten me in my feelings. This is a hopefully lighter take on all our angst yesterday in true Bold Type spirit. Should be a 3 part. Thanks for reading<3

~o.O.o~

When she wakes up, its nearly noon. She spares a fleeting thought that it's her first official full day back and she's already skipping out, but then Adena's stretching and tucking into the crook of her shoulder and it doesn't really matter anymore.

 

Snuggling back into the welcome warmth, Kat takes a few contented breaths, nuzzles into Adena's hair and presses kisses into dark locs. Adena is soft and familiar in a way that she didn't realize she'd been missing as much as she had. Adena feels like everything that she's gone without over the past few months and it's terrifying.

 

Kat has never been one for relationships; never been known to rely on anyone in the way that Adena makes her crave. This raw need for any and everything _Adena_ is almost stifling.

 

Not quite too much, but enough to urge her body into motion, disentangling and beginning to dress herself. She can feel Adena's eyes on her as she moves with ease around the loft, gathering her haphazardly strewn clothing and moving confidently in her nakedness. The feel of those eyes on her, so open and obvious in their want, settles warmly in the pit of Kat's stomach.

 

She'd be lying if she said the attention didn't excite her, make her feel wanted and whole again, but then she remembers Paris and the feeling knots uncomfortably, urging her to dress with more purpose.

 

_Be careful._

 

“You are leaving,” Adena starts, her accent curving tiredly around her words. Kat loves the sound; the sleepy fluid nature of it. She's missed that too it would seem, getting lost in the sensation so much that what happens next catches her by surprise.

 

“I cannot really say I am surprised, but I had hoped you would at least stay for lunch.” Adena's moving toward her then, sparing a knowing glance towards the kitchen and equally content with her own lack of clothing.

 

She's beautiful and Kat is staring.

 

Adena rests her hands at Kat's hips, and places a kiss at the base of her neck. “I was also thinking I could have you for lunch too,” Adena quips, smirking into the skin beneath her lips because she knows her comment has had the desired effect. When she looks up Kat's nose is crinkled in mirth and her fingers have tangled into her hair.

 

“Oh, really and here I was thinking I was more of a dessert,” Kat shoots back, dipping her head to catch Adena's lips in a quick kiss, her earlier unease momentarily forgotten as skilled fingers work to undo the buttons she's managed to fasten.

 

Adena laughs then and presses in for a deeper kiss, “It seems you have forgotten me already. I told you I prefer to start with dessert.”

 

~o.O.o~

 

“Hi,” Kat rushes as she finally locates Sutton and Jane backstage. She's late. She knows this, but she's always late so they really shouldn't be surprised at this point. Coat and bag and everything else fall heavily onto the table next to Sutton as she shuffles over.

“Oh, thank god,” Sutton exhales, the relief evident in her tone as she turns to meet Kat with her outfit for the evening. This is a big day for her. She stops abruptly at the sight of Kat.

 

“Oh. Wow.”

 

Taking in her flushed cheeks and general post coital swagger, Sutton grins smugly. “Who was it? Tia or Adena?” She doesn't even try to suppress her clear interest as she waits for Kat's answer.

 

“How do you always know?” Kat deflects, but it's no use.

 

“We all have our super powers,” is Sutton's instant reply followed immediately by Jane's, “Answer the question.”

 

She'd sidled over as well and Kat knows it's better just to let the cat out of the bag as they say.

 

An eye roll and “Adena,” are all the response they get as Sutton looks to Jane with knowing eyes and a silent, “Wow.”

 

She doesn't wait around to continue the inevitable game of 20 questions her friends are itching to start and rather busies herself with getting out of her clothes for the second time that day.

 

Remembering that she's still the head of social media, she goes back to the table to grab her phone and quickly tweets out an update about the fashion show and checks her messages.

 

There isn't really anything of note; just a couple of messages from Angie with tweets for her to approve and an email from Patrick asking for an update on the Zora campaign. She's about to put her phone away when it buzzes in hand two times consecutively.

 

A groan escapes her that even in the noise of backstage, brings Sutton and Jane to her side in a matter of seconds. Wordlessly she hands the phone to Sutton and slumps into a nearby chair.

 

**Adena:**

_Good luck tonight with your show. Hopefully I will see you again soon? You still owe me that lunch._

 

**Tia:**

_You're gonna kill it tonight! And maybe I'll see you after?_

 

“Well isn't this a fine display of gentleman- I'm sorry- gentle _lady_ callers, all vying for the hand of my fair Katherine,” Sutton declares with exaggerated southern drawl.

 

Kat lifts her head from where it's hanging over the back of the chair to stare blankly at Sutton. “Do you even know how to turn this off?” Kat asks, gesturing halfheartedly in Sutton's general direction.

 

Sutton smirks, “Hmm...Many have tried. Can't be done, but-” she starts before the phone in her hand buzzes a third time.

 

**Adena:**

_I really did miss you Kat._

 

Sutton reads the message twice and shows it to Jane who hums before handing it over to Kat. Neither can decipher the expression on her face and the silence drags on a bit until...

 

“At this point...we may have to have some kind of a duel,” Jane offers sagely.

 

Another groan and Kat nudges at a snickering Jane as she heads back to the changing area, followed closely with a measuring tape by Sutton.

 

“Ooh, I'll even give you the 'best friend' discount on my signature white glove. A steal really...”

 

~o.O.o~

 

 

 

 


End file.
